Momiji Aoi
Momiji Aoi, better known as Yagami (夜神, lit. God of Night) is a player of End War Online. He is a main protagonist in the upcoming story End War Online: Nevermore. Appearance Aoi has deep, cerulean eyes, and slightly messy black hair. In-game, he wears his IS8 Deadwing battle suit, which is black, white and blue full body armor with a cape and a hood. When he's off-duty, he wears a gray zip vest over a long-sleeved blue and white running shirt, dark pants, and a black scarf with two blue stripes. Personality Aoi is more or less quiet, but expresses his mind whenever he feels like he should. He has a headstrong and stubborn attitude, leading him into many dangerous situations in which he would most likely die. He's also unused to crowds, and is usually at a loss for words and embarrassed whenver he gets swarmed. He cares deeply for his sister, whom he feels he has a duty to protect as her brother. Background Aoi was born 25 minutes before his sister, Akane, technically making him the older of the two. When they were 7, Aoi gave his sister an umbrella for their birthday, and she loved it so much that she carried it everywhere. In order to keep his sister happy, he always bought her a new umbrella every year. In his childhood, his cousin Ryouta came over with his friend Suzuki and they all became friends. Aoi was deemed as average by his teachers and classmates, and never really had any special talent besides video games. He claims that is because he was raised by a video game designer father. The only time he really feels like he's doing something is when he knows that his sister is happy. He did everything he could for her, but not so much that he was acting like her butler or slave. In order to protect her better, he tried out as many combat-based sports as possible, but none of them really fit the way he liked to do things, so he settled for training himself to fight using video games and internet videos. Aoi made some friends, so he was never left out or shunned by his peers, but whenever something happened, his sister was always the top priority over anyone else. He attended all of Akane's concerts, and helped her practice for each one. When he and his sister were old enough, their parents let them buy RiftGears, and they both got End War Online. They were both lucky to both become demon hybrids. While his sister was part of the ERR0R: D4T4_C0RRUPT3D, he was part of Section X of the Decadence Project as the tester for hybrids. He was assigned to work for the queen of hell, Rozalin, and brought Akane with him. Abilities Aoi fights using his own combat techniques and his Resonators, a special weapon that works in conjunction with his suit, and allows him to fire different projectiles and strengthen the blades. Projectiles that could be fired include energy bullets, daggers, bombs, shockwaves, artillery shells, pellet shells, waves, and grenades. His extreme skill with his Resonators makes him a very dangerous opponent, as his projectiles are twice as powerful as ordinary metal bullets. Main Equipment *Resonators Aoi, when he first started the game, he had an unusually large armount of Anima, but was comparatively weaker than his sister in terms of combat ability. His lack of any real experience shooting guns or fighting with blades was obvious in his movements, but he was still able to defeat normal enemies with ease like in a regular video game. Upon gaining his battle suit, his abilities were increased drastically, and he was able to bring down some of the hardest enemies in the game like he does it everyday (which he does). The twin Resonators comprise Aoi's entire arsenal. Their versatility are unheard of on the battlefield, but their deadliness is an unparalleled statement. They are directly connected to his Anima supply, and act as Soul Catalysts for the spells he casts. His suit comes with a new form of Soulcraft, which lets the user materialize different objects, forces, or energies with different Soulcraft attributes to fit the situation. The Resonators are designed in such a way that Soulcraft of the same kind could be cast in rapid succession, or charge up different spells to enhance their power for a single, destructive discharge. Aoi was chosen to participate in the Decadence Project on the grounds that he was very potent in terms of ability, and that he was a hybrid. Even though the project was meant for Human use, they needed to experiment to see the effects of the program on Hybrid soldiers. They assigned him the IS8 (Infused Striker) Deadwing, a battle suit which forced the wearer use Anima for every attack, although each of them being twice as powerful as a normal bullet or slash. His "Initiate" attacks are special commands that he created so he could use them like active skills in a normal video game. His huge reserves of Anima make excessive firing non-problematic for him. Trivia *Honestly, neither Nedelin nor Aoi resemble me, but I gave them both a bunch of qualities I have or would prefer to have (good luck guessing which ones). *The only special attack that wouldn't be considered an Initiate skill would be Resonating Wing. *I forgot the cape in the drawing… Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Theme 3= |-| Category:End War Online Player Category:Character Category:Hybrid Player Category:Male